1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for backing up an object of backup on a tape recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Techniques in which data that is the object of backup stored in magnetic disk memory devices such as disk array memory devices or the like is backed up on tape recording media possessed by tape memory devices such as magnetic tape libraries or the like are already known. For example, one technique of this type is a backup management device in which a backup schedule is prepared on the basis of the degree of importance of the data that is the object of backup, and this data that is the object of backup is backed up on a tape recording medium on the basis of the contents of this backup schedule (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-297427 (especially paragraphs 51 through 53)).
In cases where data that is the object of backup is to be restored, backup data is read out from the tape recording medium. It is desirable from the standpoint of the user that the time required for such restoration be as short as possible.